iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
IOS Gaming Wiki:Personal attacks
[[IOS Gaming Wiki:Contact an Administrator|'Contact an Administrator about Personal Attacks or Vandalism']] Do not make personal attacks anywhere in this Wiki. Comment on content, not on the contributor. Personal attacks will not help you and they will not be tolerated. Serious personal attacks will result in infinite bans. Personal attacks will not help you prove points. Do not ever use personal attacks or there will be serious consequences. There is No excuse for personal attacks. Article Disagreements Different contributors may not agree on an article. Members of opposing communities reasonably wish to express their views. This shouldn't be a reason for any kind of vandalism or attack. As long as you stick to the article guidelines then you are free to edit, providing you don't make the article biased in any way. Examples Examples of personal attacks Specific examples of personal attacks include but are not limited to: * Accusatory comments such as "You're a troll", or "You're a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly or in bad faith. * Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." * Racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse.) * Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. * Profanity directed against another contributor. * Threats of legal action. * Threats of violence, including death threats. * Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. * Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack. Examples that are not personal attacks Users engaging in debate is an essential part of the culture of the iOS Gaming Wiki. Without discussion and some disagreement, some information may be missed (for example a game that some people think will be updated, some not). Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements to avoid personalizing them and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. Specific examples of comments that are not personal attacks include, but are not limited to: * Disagreements about content such as "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. * Personal attacks do not include civil language used to describe an editor's actions, and when made without involving their personal character, should not be construed as personal attacks. Stating "Your statement is a personal attack..." is not itself a personal attack — it is a statement regarding the actions of the user, not a statement about the user. There is a difference between "You are a troll" and "You are acting like a troll", but "You seem to be making statements just to provoke people" is even better, as it means the same without descending to name-calling. Similarly, a comment such as "responding to accusation of bad faith by user X''" in an edit summary or on a talk page is not a personal attack against user ''X. * A comment in an edit history such as "reverting vandalism" is not a personal attack. However, it is important to assume good faith when making such a comment — if the edit that is being reverted could be interpreted as a good-faith edit, then don't label it as vandalism. Alternatives Instead: *Discuss the facts and how to express them, not the attributes of the other party. This does not mean that you have to agree with the other person, but just agree to disagree. *Read Resolving disputes. What to do If you are personally attacked, you should ask the attacker to stop and tell them what rules they are violating. The best thing to do about personal attacks is ignore the messages and delete them, if you don't respond then the attacker will stop. While the attacks are going on, Contact an Administrator Immediately. In extreme cases, an attacker may be blocked under the "personal attacks" clause of the blocking policy, though the practice is almost always controversial. All personal attacks should be reported to an administrator. Community spirit It is your responsibility to foster and maintain a positive online community on the iOS Gaming Wiki. Personal attacks against any user—regardless of his/her past behavior—are contrary to this spirit. Consequences Remember that disputes on talk pages are accessible to everyone on the Internet. The way in which you conduct yourself on the Wiki reflects on the site and on you. Users have been blocked for repeatedly engaging in personal attacks. Abusive edit summaries are particularly ill-regarded.